thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
George
George is a grumpy steamroller whose interactions with engines generally lead to trouble. Bio George took an instant disliking to Sir Handel which resulted in rivalry and an accident. Once, on Lady Hatt's birthday, the Fat Controller was running late. His car had broken down, and when he was offered a ride by Caroline, she overheated. George pulled up alongside them and called Caroline "a disgrace to the roads". George's driver, who was fairly even-tempered, offered the Fat Controller a ride, but George lost control and veered into a pool of mud. George later worked at Boulder Quarry with Skarloey and Rheneas, and made rude remarks despite their assertion that their stone would be used to pave George's roads. George was still rude while Percy carried him on a flatbed to his new work site. George was later creating a road on an old railway line, but was intentionally careless when he paved the road over a level crossing, later causing Thomas to become derailed and crash. Finally, George refused to allowDuck to pass him at the yard. As a result, a truck from his train was still on the main line. When the express came through, Gordon collided with the truck, smashing it. The Fat Controller was furious with these recent disturbances and punished George by taking him off of the roads for a week to be used as machinery at the lumber mill. For a long time afterwards, George had little actual contact with the engines. On one occasion, Thomas retrieved him to repair the runway of the new airport at the last minute. In the ninth and tenth seasons, he can be seen working at McColl Farm. Persona George is a grumpy, rude steamroller. He is no friend of the railway, often heard rebelling that "railways are no good", and that they should be ripped up and turned into roads. George is happiest when rolling, but enjoys causing bother for the engines across the island too. He is grouchy and disagreeable and his unpleasant attitude and stubborn nature is often the cause of chaos and disruption. He can occasionally show his use if there is tarmac to be flattened and was very important in helping the steam engines and Diesel engines in repairing the runway at the Sodor Airport, so that the first aeroplane could land. Perhaps he has a good streak in him too, after all. In Sodor Adventures, this was shown when he told Farmer McColl of where Terence was going when he went to rescue Bertie. Livery George is painted green with gold boiler bands and his funnel and smokebox painted black. His front-forks are painted bright red and his name is painted on both sides of his boiler in white. Appearances Sodor Adventures * Season 2 - Runaway Coaches * Season 3 - Bertie and the Fog and Jacob Helps Out (cameo) * Season 4 - Trevor's Flat Tyre and George Strikes Again * Season 5 - Stanley's Branch Line (mentioned) Specials: * Roadways Versus Railways Gallery SteamRoller14.png ByeGeorge!88.png JamesandtheRedBalloon35.png|George passing Thomas and James Toby'sWindmill45.png|George and Trevor Emily'sNewRoute7.png|Emily and George CallingAllEngines!298.png Georgeseason9.png BigStrongHenry5.png|George at the farm There'saJobforEveryone25.png|George at Great Waterton Category:Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Sodor Adventures